seekers_of_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Khazak Tribe
A subtype of the fire race. Physical features The Khazaks are, physically, the strongest fire race, and other fire dragons talk of them to keep their young from wandering far into the woods. They are always dark in color, and often have hair that matches the colour of their markings. They are average in height, but they make up for it in brute strength. Abilities These dragons breathe a flame that is blue in colour. It is not much different than the usual flame, perhaps even a little weaker, but it can endure rain or small amounts of water. They don't use it much, other than an intimidation technique. They are known for practising dark magic (also called death magic, or soulcatching), a type of magic that most other races find creepy, offensive or just plain wrong. It involves luring wandering/lost souls to the shaman, who uses them in rituals. Social life & reproduction Khazaks are known to attack intruders. They are somewhat cruel, and do not hesitate to abandon their young if they are in no shape to fight, have a disability, or do not wish to follow the tribe's ways. The males will either mate for life, or establish a harem. In both cases, the male has almost no role in raising the youngsters. Languages These dragons speak a language that is a mixture between Bisak and Old Sevian. The names are often passed on from parents to their offspring, or a new name is made up using a mixture of the parents'. Territory & diet The Khazak tribe is a group of dragons who live in the dense woods of the Fire kingdom. They are quite savage, and as such, are avoided by other fire dragons. They are isolated and unaffected by the world outside their woods. They are strictly carnivorous, and will either hunt in packs to take down larger prey or eat one of the animals they keep as livestock. These animals are often used as ritual sacrifice. Education & occupation These dragons receive little to no education. Instead, they are taught how to hunt and perform different rituals in hope that they will someday replace the old shaman. The new and the old shaman fight to the death in a ritual that is known as The Passing. If the old shaman is defeated, the new one will take his place. If the old one wins, the young dragon will be honoured and his body will be used as an offering to the god Oedis. Only the males can become shamans. The female tribe members still play a role though, seeing as they raise the young. They are the ones that take care of the cattle and hunting, and sometimes escape the woods with their offspring in hopes of living a better life. Although they are often mocked and unappreciated, they make up most of the female military population, and their males (if they manage to resist their violent urges) are known for being very loyal soldiers. Other dragon races ask the shaman for help only in extreme cases, because it is considered a taboo and frowned upon in the dragon society. Category:Races Category:Fire Races